


(un-)Certain Lovers

by jamgrl



Series: The District of (un-)Certainty Universe [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bottom!Aziraphale, Communication, Companion Piece, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Switches, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, negotiation, top!Crowley - Freeform, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamgrl/pseuds/jamgrl
Summary: This is a companion piece to my multi-chapter AUDistrict of (un-)Certaintyand is a series of explicit "deleted" scenes from that work. Aziraphale and Crowley are housemates in Washington D.C. and they are millenials!There will be some context at the beginning of each chapter in case you aren't reading the main work and to place the scene within the main work's chapters. Each chapter has a Hozier song to go with it because you can't have Ineffable Husbands without Hozier.





	1. After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> If you are someone who is concerned about the realism of your smut, please see the end note at the very end of the work.
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr as [jamgrlsblog](https://jamgrlsblog.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after the events of District of (un-)Certainty's Chapter 9: Quite Extraordinary Amounts of Alcohol. Crowley and Aziraphale have just been at a wedding after party in a fancy hotel following the very fancy wedding of their friends and neighbors Anathema and Newt. They are both quite drunk and having left the packed party for air, have found themselves making out in the hallway (they have never previously kissed or acknowledged feelings for each other) only to decide to find somewhere more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song to go with this chapter is [Dinner & Diatribes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iq5gesj6kmw).

Crowley wasn’t sure how they got to Aziraphale’s hotel room. He may not have even realized that’s where he was, had it not been for Aziraphale’s exclamation when they reached the bed. Aziraphale had already pushed Crowley onto it and was starting to crawl over him like a panther when he seemed to get distracted, looking at the bedding with confusion on his face.

“I forgot the do not disturb sign!” 

“I’m sure it’s fine. It’s night,” Crowley said, really wanting to get on with it already.

“No, I mean, today. The bed is made. I didn’t want extra work for the, um, you know.” He couldn’t seem to think of the word he was looking for.

“Hospitality?” Crowley supplied.

“Yes.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure they’re not personally offended.” Thinking of it did seem to make something click in his drunken brain, though. He looked around behind him to check the pillows. Jackpot.

“Look! Chocolates,” he said, slithering further up the bed to pick up the chocolates laid out on each pillow. He handed one to Aziraphale, who had sat back on his heels. Crowley sat up himself and popped the chocolate into his mouth without even thinking about it, tossing the wrapping on the bedside table. Aziraphale was looking at his chocolate still, as if trying to decide if he should still be upset.

“Well, that’s delightful,” he said, sounding very confused.

“It’s how you know it’s a posh hotel,” Crowley said, through a mouthful of chocolate.

Aziraphale ate the chocolate then, closing his eyes and actually moaning.

Was he even real?

Crowley couldn’t take it and started to undo his belt and pants to at least give himself _some_ relief.

Noticing that seemed to remind Aziraphale why they were there. Crowley saw the hunger he had seen before flash in Aziraphale’s eyes again as he got back on all fours and started prowling towards Crowley, Crowley leaning back on his elbows as he did.

Aziraphale’s hands ran up Crowley’s sides, pushing both his dress shirt and undershirt up as he went. Crowley lifted himself up a bit to let Aziraphale pull both shirts fully off, then laid down as Aziraphale found his lips and started kissing him again.

His hands available now to wander, Crowley blindly ran his hands down Aziraphale's back and found the top of Aziraphale's pants, somehow managing to shove his way to the soft, warm skin underneath, squeezing the plush cheeks there. He savored the feeling in his hands while continuing to revel in the taste of Aziraphale’s mouth, that taste of stardust and now chocolate. _Damn_, it felt good to be kissing and touching him like this, feeling the weight of him. 

Aziraphale’s apparent lack of shyness was showing again as his hand inched under the waistband of Crowley’s underwear, sliding along the inside of his thigh. His fingers gently fondled his balls and then lightly trailed over his shaft, both of which felt _very good, _only for his hand to pop out again, the waist band returning to its original position with a resounding snap.

_Tease._

Crowley switched tactics and started fumbling with the front of Aziraphale’s pants. He _at least _wanted to hear him make that sound again. Crowley was struggling, though. He really was very drunk.

Aziraphale pulled back, standing on his knees, and took matters into his own hands, undoing the pants with concentration. Once done unbuttoning and unzipping, he seemed ready to lean back over though, without actually revealing anything, and that just wouldn’t do.

Crowley sat up and steadied Aziraphale’s hips, stopping him from leaving his upright position. Crowley pulled both pants and underwear down to Aziraphale’s knees in one resolute tug, releasing a pearly and very erect cock. Hardly a moment passed before hands returned to firmly hold those hips and Crowley was licking a circle around that cock’s head, eliciting a sweet little “_Oh” _from its owner. That oh was enough to send Crowley greedily taking the whole thing into his mouth, bobbing furiously and receiving a not so sweet “_Ooooohhhhhh” _and a set fingers curling into his hair, holding on for dear life.

Crowley’s hands inched backwards, finding those cheeks again and spreading his hands wide so he could feel their shape.

“_Mmmm.” _Crowley could feel Aziraphale trembling under his fingers. “_Crowley. Ahhh…” _The hand Aziraphale had in Crowley’s hair gently pulled Crowley’s head back and Crowley popped off of him, looking up at his face. Aziraphale was breathless and had pink cheeks. “I, ah, don’t want to finish quite yet,” he said with an embarrassed little smile. “I was hoping, uh, we could do a bit _more.”_

Crowley quirked an eyebrow. “Definitely,” he said, before moving forward again to place kisses down Aziraphale’s inner thighs.

“Do you, ah, have a preference?” Crowley heard Aziraphale ask above him. “I mean of, er, well, you know.”

“I’m flexible,” Crowley answered between kisses.

“Right. Um, in that case, would you mind terribly if _I_ were to, um, well…” Crowley stopped the kisses and looked up at Aziraphale, eyebrows raised. He was pretty certain he knew what Aziraphale was too embarrassed to say fully and, honestly, the idea of it, of being _fucked _by this saint-like little _angel _was positively pornographic.

“How do you want me?” Crowley asked in a low, husky voice.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Errr,” he said. Then he furrowed his eyebrows, disappointment coloring his face. “I don’t have anything,” he said.

“What, lube?” Crowley asked.

“No, I have that.”

“Condom?”

Aziraphale just nodded sadly.

“I’ve got one,” Crowley said.

“Oh!” Aziraphale said, lighting up. “Where is it?”

“In my wallet.”

Aziraphale furrowed his brows again. “You know, you shouldn’t keep them in wallets. Bad for the, uh, what do you call it?”

“I’m sure its fine,” Crowley said, pulling his wallet out of his pants, which he was tragically still wearing.

“It weakens them,” Aziraphale said.

“Well, do you not want to use it?”

“No, no, well, have you been keeping it there long?”

Crowley had put it there just before they had left for the airport as a last-minute precaution- they _were _going to a wedding, after all, and you never know with these things. He hadn’t really expected to use it- he hadn’t had the urge in a while- and he certainly hadn’t expected to use it with _Aziraphale._ But this trip had been quite full of surprises.

“No,” he answered finally.

“Good. And, well, I suppose I should also ask…”

“A little late for that, boy scout.” Crowley’s brain was still clouded by alcohol, which perhaps made him a bit snippy.

“Hmm?”

“I mean, if I had something, I could have already given it to you.”

Aziraphale looked distressed by that, as if he had made a bad calculation and was having to pay more that he intended at the grocery store.

“Don’t_ worry._ I’m perfectly clean. Get tested regularly. Scout’s honor. Now are we going to get on with it, or what?” Crowley’s arousal was starting to dampen, and that was just unfair.

Aziraphale pursed his lips, but he put his hand out and Crowley smirked, placing the condom in his palm. Aziraphale held the package in his mouth while he got off of the bed, standing up to fully remove his clothes and Crowley felt like maybe he could forgive him for the lecture. Once fully naked, he settled primly onto the bed again and sat back on his feet. He stroked himself a bit, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, getting himself fully erect again, before opening the package and delicately rolling the condom on with his tongue out in concentration. Yes, definitely forgiven.

Excitement starting to build again, Crowley shimmied out of his pants and underwear and positioned himself in front of Aziraphale on all fours. If he was going to be fucked, he wanted to be fucked _hard._

Crowley could hear Aziraphale shifting behind him, rifling through a bag next to the bed perhaps, and then he heard the satisfying click of bottle snapping open. Next thing he knew, he felt a slick finger gently running along his rim.

It had been a while and Crowley had nearly forgotten what it was like to be touched like this. Tingles went up his spine as Aziraphale gently inserted a finger and then two, kissing his lower back as he did it.

“Alright?” he asked, pausing from his kisses but still pumping gently. Crowley was more than alright.

“_Yes.” _It was possible his answer came out somewhat moanlike.

Aziraphale went on for a little longer and then removed his fingers and peppered the surrounding area with kisses before he was momentarily absent. Crowley then felt Aziraphale’s hands firmly grip to his waist, the right hand very sticky against his skin.

“Are you ready?” Aziraphale asked, thumbs rubbing lightly on Crowley’s back.

“Yes, yes, please, _now._” Aziraphale entered Crowley slowly and gently._ Too _gently. “Fuck me _hard,” _Crowley said. To his surprise, Aziraphale didn’t need to be told twice.

He gripped a bit tighter and slammed into Crowley with one hard thrust, nearly knocking the wind out of Crowley’s lungs.

_Fuck, _yeah.

“Is this good?” he asked.

“Yes. _Keep going.” _And then Aziraphale did.

The fact that it was prim and proper Aziraphale, of all people, slamming into him without restraint, making the most glorious sounds, made Crowley weak.

He hadn't had any idea of what to expect for this night, but if he had, it certainly wouldn't have been this. Aziraphale was surprising Crowley left and right and he couldn't possibly know the effect he had on him.

He wasn’t sure how long he could hold on- the sounds from Aziraphale, the slapping of skin against skin and then, of course, there was the powerful sensation of Aziraphale moving inside him and his own throbbing cock threatening to spill over even without being touched.

It felt _really good. _It felt like storm waves crashing on the sand, powerful and wild._  
_

“_Fuck.” _Did that word just come out of Aziraphale’s mouth? Crowley didn't think he had ever heard Aziraphale say even a mild curse word. That did it. Just that. He couldn’t suppress his own moan from coming out in response and then he could feel Aziraphale going flaccid shortly afterwards. Aziraphale didn’t stop thrusting, though. Instead, he folded over Crowley, pressing kisses to his shoulder blade as he wrapped an arm around and took Crowley in his hand, stroking along with his thrusts.

It didn’t take more than a few strokes to send Crowley spilling over Aziraphale’s hand, his orgasm reverberating through his body.

After stroking him through it, Aziraphale gingerly removed himself, falling onto the bed beside Crowley and breathing hard.

Crowley collapsed onto the bed himself and rolled onto his back, trying to regain his senses without falling straight to sleep.

What the _fuck? _Why was that so _good?_

When he had managed to get his breathing back to normal, he glanced at Aziraphale, who was looking down at himself in consternation, the white pillowed end of the condom still hanging limply. “I’m going to clean up,” he announced, before sliding off the bed and waddling off to the hotel bathroom. Right. Crowley wasn’t in a terribly better state, his own cum on his stomach from when he’d laid in it without even thinking.

Groaning in annoyance, Crowley managed to pull himself off of the bed to follow in Aziraphale’s wake, though he tripped a few times on the way. When Crowley opened the bathroom door, the light was blinding and he couldn’t see a thing, though he heard the shower being turned off. When his eyes adjusted, he could see that Aziraphale already had a towel around his waist and was brushing his teeth.

Crowley blinked a few times before stumbling into the shower and when the hot water started running over him, he realized he wasn’t even sure how to get back to his room.

“You can wear some of my underwear,” Aziraphale said from the bathroom sink, as if guessing what he was thinking. “I’ve got plenty of extras.” Of course he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Next Chapter in Main Work]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367931/chapters/49154555)


	2. Crowley's Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after Chapter 11: A Newer Arrangement. Crowley and Aziraphale did _not _get together after the events of the wedding. However, about a month of heartbreak and fear of commitment later, they have come to an _Arrangement. _It may be important to note that this Arrangement was proposed by Aziraphale! The Arrangement has been going strong, but is still in its very early stages. Crowley likes to wear a t-shirt and rugby shorts at night and Aziraphale happens to like that look quite a lot. This is important to note _because_ Aziraphale was having tea with Anathema in the kitchen when Crowley caught Aziraphale staring and consequently invited him to his room on the pretense of helping him see what was wrong with a sick plant of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is [Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HcBvm0O-UU)

Aziraphale had found himself outside Crowley’s bedroom door. He hated to admit it, but he had sort of been waiting for Anathema to leave so he could rush up to meet him. Luckily, Anathema hadn’t lingered. She knew what was going on. And maybe that was a good thing? Well, it was a good thing tonight in that it was letting Aziraphale be at this door at this moment.

Aziraphale felt a little nervous but, of course, there was no reason to be. He knocked on the door.

It didn’t take long for the door to open partially and for Crowley to appear, leaning against the door frame and smirking, one hand still on the door.

Aziraphale tried his best to remain stoic, hands held together behind his back.

“You said something about a plant you wanted me to see?” Aziraphale said, as if that was the real reason he was at the door.

“Interesting thing, that,” Crowley said, his smirk turning into something mischievous. “The plant seems to have miraculously gotten better on its own.”

“What good luck.”

“Yes. Since you’re here, though.” Crowley stepped aside and opened the door wider, gesturing for Aziraphale to come in. 

Aziraphale walked into the room, hands still clasped behind him, and surveyed the space. Just as barren and neat as ever. He noticed there was a bottle of lubricant and a single condom not so inconspicuously displayed on Crowley’s desk. Well, he hadn’t read the signals wrong, at least.

Aziraphale heard the door shut gently behind him and then felt Crowley arrive at his back, his breath on his neck, hands running up his arms over the fabric of his jumper.

He didn’t move, waiting to see what Crowley would do. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied breath when he felt Crowley’s mouth at the crook of his neck, sucking softly. Crowley pulled at his collar gently to expose more of his shoulder.

“Careful,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, eyes still closed. “This is cashmere.”

Crowley chuckled as he snaked a warm hand under the jumper and inched his body even closer. He smelled like pine and earth. “We’d better get it off, then, huh?” Crowley whispered in a smooth, husky voice.

Aziraphale didn’t answer. Instead, he turned into Crowley, who received him willingly, both hands finding the skin of the small of his back under the jumper. 

The energy between them was tangible. Aziraphale’s heart was just about beating out of his chest, but there was one specific reason he was here, they both knew it, no use in being shy about it.

It felt like that moment when you are standing at the top of a tall rock over a lake and you’ve made this jump before but, still, you are nervous because you are high up and the rock is slippery. But you also know that the sooner you jump, the better, lest you actually just fall and hurt yourself. So you muster up your courage and in one brave leap you are _flying_ and the thrill of it makes you wonder why you were ever scared to begin with. And when you hit the cold water, all you can do is clamor up the rock face to do it all over again.

Here he was, doing it all over again. Time to leap. So, without thinking too much about it, Aziraphale met Crowley with a fiercely passionate kiss, which Crowley responded to easily. And Aziraphale was flying. His hands found that taut little behind, feeling it over those godforsaken rugby shorts that Aziraphale hated for turning him on so much. Crowley pushed his pelvis against Aziraphale, evidence of his arousal already becoming apparent.

_God help me_, Aziraphale thought as he broke away to pull off the jumper and toss it aside.

“I thought you wanted to be careful with that,” Crowley said with a smile in his voice.

“Yes, well,” Aziraphale said impatiently, pulling at Crowley’s t-shirt. Crowley chuckled again and lifted his arms to allow his shirt to be removed.

He looked positively scrumptious. The smooth lines of his chest, the sweet peppering of freckles. Aziraphale couldn’t help but to reach out and touch, running his fingers over the lean muscle.

And then Crowley was taking that arm by the wrist and wrapping it around himself and he had his own arm around Aziraphale, pulling him in somewhat forcefully.

And they were kissing and it was glorious and Aziraphale let his hands peak into Crowley’s shorts and was he not wearing any underwear? Was he usually not wearing underwear when he wore these shorts? And what did it matter because Aziraphale’s hand was at the front of his shorts, wrapping around Crowley and gently massaging and Crowley was having to pull away to groan and in the short string of experiences they’d had, it had proven challenging to get sounds out of Crowley, so this sound was all the better.

Crowley walked Aziraphale back until he was leaning against Crowley’s desk chair, a solid old-fashioned wooden thing. And then Crowley was on his knees, making short work of Aziraphale’s remaining clothing. And Aziraphale’s own arousal was becoming very much hard to ignore.

Soon Crowley was reaching around him for the condom and Aziraphale was perfectly happy with that because he was _ready._

Crowley had the condom in his hand and was presenting it to Aziraphale, arching an eyebrow in question. Aziraphale nodded emphatically and then Crowley had the package torn open and Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s fingers rolling it onto him and that feeling alone was exciting.

Crowley was so good at this, good at communicating what he wanted and urging Aziraphale forward. It made this whole thing easy, made Aziraphale feel more confident and comfortable. 

Which is perhaps why it didn’t feel so scary to stand up and turn Crowley around so that he was facing the wall just to the left of the desk. It didn’t feel so scary to kiss Crowley’s neck and slide off his shorts. It didn’t feel so scary to grab that bottle of lubricant Crowley had so deliberately displayed on the desk.

Aziraphale carefully slicked his finger with the lubricant, trying his best not to drip everywhere, and then he gently played at the edges of Crowley’s rim, his other hand finding his perineum and stroking lightly. He could feel Crowley tensing, his hands pressing against the wall to steady himself. Aziraphale knew himself how important it was not to be too forceful at this point, but he also knew Crowley liked things rough, which really was perfectly fine with him. It wasn’t long after Aziraphale had begun playing with his fingers that Crowley was demanding more and Aziraphale was finding his hands on Crowley’s hips.

When Aziraphale began, he could feel Crowley’s warmth enveloping him, could feel his form beneath him, slight and yet still strong and masculine. Crowley was grasping at himself, just one hand against the wall. Seeing him like that encouraged Aziraphale to let go, give Crowley exactly what he wanted, which just so happened to be the same thing Aziraphale wanted. 

So he started going hard.

He knew he was making lewd noises but he didn’t care. He just wanted to pound into Crowley. God, he felt powerful. God, fucking, damn it all to hell powerful.

Goodness, was there something wrong with him? Why did he lose his head when he was with Crowley?

Maybe lust for Crowley was his personal demon. 

No. 

This was fine, perfectly fine.

“_Yessssss. Keep goiiiinnng_.”

Aziraphale snapped back into the room. There was Crowley, completely besotted beneath him. _Because_ of him. He’d been practically _hissing_.

This wasn’t just fine. This was wonderful. This was freeing. This was the best goddamn idea he’d ever had.

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley, feeling the lean muscle of his torso as he pulled him close, continuing to thrust inside him, one hand still firmly gripping one of his hips. Crowley had to abandon himself to hold onto the desk hutch. Aziraphale placed his mouth on Crowley’s shoulder and licked, tasting the salt of sweat there. 

“Mmm,” he moaned against Crowley’s shoulder as he let the pleasure build up.

Crowley was pushing himself against Aziraphale, using the leverage from the wall and desk hutch, and then Aziraphale could feel the shuddering of Crowley’s body followed by a light splatter on his arm.

Feeling him finish from just this made Aziraphale feel marvelous. He only needed a tad longer, just a few more glorious thrusts, to release his own orgasm, warm and full. Coming down from it, he lightly kissed Crowley’s shoulder as a sort of thank you.

“Tissue, dear?” Aziraphale asked, removing himself from Crowley.

“Yeah,” Crowley said, out of breath, staggering to the front of his desk and opening a drawer that had a neat assortment of items, including the box of condoms and several perfect little boxes of tissues. He pulled a generous amount of tissues out of an open box and handed them over to Aziraphale, which Aziraphale took, beginning to carefully remove and wrap up the condom.

“Fuck, that was good, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, still a bit out of breath, hunched over the desk as he, too, wiped himself up.

“Language, Crowley,” Aziraphale said primly, depositing the wad in Crowley’s small waste basket next to his desk and moving on to searching the floor for his underwear in embarrassment he hoped he wasn’t showing.

“Really?” Crowley was leaning over the desk, not making moves to get dressed, pulling at the ends of his hair. “You are going to fuck me like that and then chastise me for cursing?”

“You don’t need to be so crude,” Aziraphale said, finding the underwear and stepping into it. He wanted to cover himself up and get out of there. The difference between this and the lake was perhaps the wave of shame and embarrassment that came at the end.

“I- ugh,” Crowley’s voice faltered and he stared at Aziraphale in disbelief.

Aziraphale paused from gathering his clothes and looked at Crowley, feeling even more embarrassed that he’d been rude. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It was, um, it was very good for me too. You are very, well...”

“Sexy?” He was smiling.

Aziraphale could have rolled his eyes, but instead he just said, “Yes,” firmly, waiting for Crowley to challenge him on it. 

“I know,” Crowley said. Cocky bastard. “You are, too.”

Oh. Well. “Thank you,” Aziraphale said, his clothes balled up to his chest. “Have, um, have a good night,” Aziraphale said.

“You too,” Crowley said, tossing Aziraphale’s pants at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to all the smut writers out there!! Seriously, this is _hard_. Don't worry, though, dear readers, Chapter 3 is already written, it just won't be posted until the companion chapter in the main work is posted.
> 
> When we got to the Arrangement in the main work, someone said it was hard to see them being shit to each other and I didn’t think of this as being shit to each other, but writing this now, yeah, I guess they are! Tenderness to come, though!!!
> 
> [[Next Chapter in Main Work]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367931/chapters/49356881#workskin)


	3. The Opposite of Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after District of (un-)Certainty's Chapter 14: The Fruit of Knowledge. Crowley was supposed to be schmoozing politicians at the White House Easter Egg Roll for Mr. Dowling, but instead he found Aziraphale and Warlock to blow off work by hanging out with them. With a little bit of gentle pushing from Aziraphale, Crowley opened up to him about his parents- his mom leaving him and his dad becoming an alcoholic when he was just a kid. Shortly after Aziraphale bought Crowley a popsicle (and ice cream for himself and Warlock), Crowley almost got caught by Hastur not working, and ran off. What is not explicitly stated in the chapter but may be relevant to know here is that they stayed separated for the rest of the day and ended up going home separately, Crowley staying out late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is [Movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM)

When Crowley got back that night, it was already late. He had biked home from the metro station in the dark.

When he made it to the living room, he could see that Aziraphale was at the foot of the stairs.

“I thought I heard you coming in,” he said from across the room. He was still dressed, standing still, one hand on the banister, as if he was waiting to be met there.

Crowley did meet him, pausing in front of him just before the stairs, Aziraphale a step above him. It seemed as though he had been waiting up for him.

Crowley wasn’t sure what to expect in this moment, but Aziraphale looked down at him intently with unwavering eyes, a hand flittering up to sweep stray hair from Crowley’s face. The hand moved into his hair, combing through it and applying a slight pressure, coaxing his head up ever so slightly. Aziraphale’s face moved closer and Crowley closed his eyes in anticipation, becoming lightheaded when he felt soft lips meet his.

Aziraphale’s lips moved slowly and tasted as sweet as honey.

When he broke away, he wordlessly took Crowley’s hand and guided him up the stairs, turning forward as he went. They reached Crowley’s door first and, assuming that was where they were going, Crowley reached for the door handle with his available hand. Aziraphale reached across the door to stop his hand and usher Crowley further down the hall, until they both arrived at his own door.

Crowley was surprised, but he didn’t say anything, watching quietly as Aziraphale opened his door and turned to face Crowley, taking both of his hands and pulling him into the room. Crowley let go of one of Aziraphale’s hands briefly to close the door behind him, but then he took it again and waited to be directed, not wanting to break the spell of whatever this was.

Aziraphale walked backwards to the bed, which had its covers twisted every which way and had piles of clothes and pillows and even some notebooks tossed to the corner. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hands to turn and clear a space on the bed, pushing things to the side somewhat carelessly. He then sat down and grasped Crowley’s tie, pulling him towards himself. 

Crowley could have made a snarky comment about the state of the bed, but he didn’t dare speak.

Aziraphale began tugging Crowley’s tie loose and Crowley got the message, helping by pulling off his suit jacket himself and letting it fall to the floor. Aziraphale gently untucked Crowley’s shirt and began unbuttoning from the bottom, Crowley following suit and unbuttoning in the opposite direction. 

After Crowley shimmied out of his shirt, undershirt still on, Aziraphale caught one of his arms and brought his wrist to his lips, pressing a soft and sweet kiss there. There was something really intimate about the way he kissed him there, and then about the way he kept kissing him in a line up his inner forearm. Those kisses sent little shock waves up Crowley’s body.

Aziraphale scooted himself back and then lay down on the bed, his head meeting one of his pillows, pulling Crowley with him by the wrist he still grasped. Crowley kicked off his shoes and followed onto the bed, finding himself horizontal over Aziraphale, hovering just above him. Aziraphale looked radiant, like he always did, only the look in his eyes wasn’t the hunger Crowley had become accustomed to seeing there. It was something else that Crowley couldn’t quite place.

Aziraphale’s hands found Crowley’s face and pulled him in, kissing him again. The kissing was so delicious Crowley thought he could be getting drunk on it. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s face to slip his arms around his back and pull him in closer. Crowley allowed himself to be lowered, his chest becoming flush with Aziraphale’s. No longer needing to hold himself up, Crowley’s hands were able to find Aziraphale’s hair and his fingers could twist into his soft curls.

Everything about Aziraphale was so soft and Crowley didn’t often get to luxuriate in it. He relished in the softness of his hair and his body underneath him. The softness of those lips against his.

In what would have been a surprising show of strength, if Crowley hadn’t known better, Aziraphale rolled over, flipping Crowley onto his back. Crowley landed in a mess of clothes and blankets, but he didn’t mind. In fact, being surrounded by so many soft, plush things felt cozy and warm.

Aziraphale pulled away and gazed down at Crowley, his eyes blue as ever. He pressed a palm to his cheek and used his thumb to lightly caress his cheekbone. Without even thinking about it, Crowley turned his face into Aziraphale’s palm and kissed it. Aziraphale didn’t pull away. Instead, he took the opportunity of Crowley’s face being turned to lightly trace his snake tattoo with the index finger of his other hand and then press a long, lingering kiss directly on it.

Crowley felt seen and completely naked underneath Aziraphale’s touch.

How they ended up actually naked was a blur, Crowley was so overwhelmed by the whole thing. He remembered his fingers trembling as he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s shirt, loving the little songbirds that littered it. He remembered Aziraphale covering his bare chest with kisses and unbuckling his belt. He also remembered Aziraphale delicately removing his socks before pushing his naked legs up so that his arms were wrapped around Crowley’s thighs and his body was being straddled when he took Crowley into his mouth.

Crowley’s body spasmed as Aziraphale sucked and licked in all of the right ways. Crowley gripped tightly to the pillow under his head and bit his lip to keep from shouting out, though some slight whimpers managed to slip out anyways. Aziraphale was always good at this, but this felt different. This whole thing felt different. There was the tenderness, for one, and that made everything feel more intense. When he looked down and saw that blonde head there, he couldn’t help but marvel at how lucky he was.

When Aziraphale stopped, Crowley had to steady his breathing.

With the calm surety of someone who knew _exactly_ what they were doing, Aziraphale was on top of Crowley again, kissing him. Crowley wanted to drink in every flavor of his mouth.

“Do you want me inside you?” Aziraphale asked softly, almost a whisper, before kissing along Crowley’s jawline. Crowley just nodded, unable to form words.

Aziraphale didn’t waste any time and went straight to getting Crowley ready deftly with his fingers. By now, he knew exactly how Crowley liked to be touched.

When they finally started, it was more intimate than anything they had done before. Crowley clung onto Aziraphale, trying not to sink his nails into his back as he gently rocked into him. 

It felt divine, like Aziraphale was sent down from Heaven, if there was such a place, and he was sent just for Crowley to shower him with this, whatever this was.

Time could have come to a shattering halt and Crowley wouldn’t have noticed because the only things in existence that he cared about were him and Aziraphale and their bodies, touching and rubbing and joining and blending together.

Crowley hooked his heels around Aziraphale’s thighs, trying harder to hold onto him. Aziraphale started moving faster and Crowley could tell from his breathing that he was getting lost in it himself, burying himself into Crowley and desperately kissing at his neck.

Aziraphale started making his sounds and Crowley nearly lost it. He loved Aziraphale’s sounds. 

Crowley loosened his grip on Aziraphale’s back and slid his hands downwards, finding that lovely ass that was moving so perfectly. He squeezed the plush flesh and pushed to the rhythm Aziraphale was setting, moving his body with him, inviting him even deeper. Aziraphale was full on moaning by now.

Aziraphale came, giving a few more slow, lingering thrusts and then collapsing on Crowley with clipped breathing. His mouth found Crowley’s shoulder and sucked, probably leaving a mark, before he whispered to Crowley. “I want you to come in my mouth,” he said, leaving Crowley in utter shock. But, really, how could Crowley not give him what he wanted?

And then Aziraphale was back at it again, lips wrapping around him, pushing down the length of him, moving up and down again, long and slow. Crowley focused on the feeling of it as Aziraphale built up momentum, moving faster.

“_Angel _I’m gonna-” Crowley just half started to say before biting down a moan, the tension building to the precipice. Aziraphale answered only by going faster yet and squeezing Crowley’s thighs. 

Crowley felt himself squirting into Aziraphale’s warm mouth as the tension released into a sharp feeling of pleasure in his abdomen, his breath shaky. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale to see if he was okay- he had never come in his mouth before. Aziraphale handled it surprisingly well, swallowing most of it and just wiping away what was dripping from his mouth as he sat back on his heels.

_Fuck_ he was cute.

Still in between Crowley’s legs, Aziraphale looked at Crowley with big eyes, like he was waiting for an indication of approval. How was he supposed to respond to that kind of look? Crowley sat up in one swift motion, clasping Aziraphale’s face and kissing him firmly because words couldn’t do justice to the plethora of emotions he was experiencing. He felt Aziraphale’s arms slide around him in a loose hug.

When Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale didn’t remove his arms. His cheeks were pink. He looked away, fingers dancing along Crowley’s spine.

“You can stay with me, tonight,” he said. “If you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be of interest to note that this is the last Top!Aziraphale chapter. They are switching for the next two chapters, so Top!Crowley campers, your time is coming.
> 
> PS. It was very hard to write this chapter without using the words "love", "loving", "lovingly", or really any iteration of the word love.
> 
> [[Next Chapter in Main Work]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367931/chapters/49845455)


	4. They Forgot the Sandwiches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place in the middle of District of (un-)Certainty's Chapter 17: To Be Worth Knowing. The previous night, Crowley declared his love for Aziraphale and the two of them tentatively agreed to be "boyfriends". This led to them both spending the night in Crowley's room (just sleeping!). Aziraphale woke up late and to an empty bed, only to find that Crowley had been awake for hours and was making a grilled cheese sandwich in the kitchen. He made a second one for Aziraphale and although they started eating them, the sandwiches were quickly forgotten for some more emotional sharing and Aziraphale finally declaring his own love for Crowley. The subsequent kissing led to Aziraphale becoming "rather flustered" and them returning to Crowley's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is [Like Real People Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms)

They managed to make it back to Crowley’s bed, which Aziraphale had admittedly left in shambles, and they were back to kissing, Crowley sitting on Aziraphale’s lap on the edge of the bed. Aziraphale’s hands covered the back pockets of Crowley’s jeans as Crowley tenderly sucked on his lips, hands cradling his face.

“We should get these jeans off of you,” Aziraphale broke away to say, gently rubbing circles with his hands. “They are just a bit stiff.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Crowley said softly, pecking his cheek before standing up and slowly peeling off the pants. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile looking up at him. He was so beautiful.

Crowley climbed back onto Aziraphale’s lap. It was more comfortable now, the softer boxer briefs meeting Aziraphale’s pajama pants. They went back to a very similar position, only now it was much easier to feel Crowley’s hardness against his own.

Almost imperceptibly, Crowley began to rub himself against Aziraphale as he kept kissing him, a bit more heatedly now.

Aziraphale could just imagine taking Crowley like this. Letting him ride him in this position. The power of holding him on his lap, feeling his body moving on him. The thought of it made his blood pump harder.

But this also felt like a very significant moment and there was something else he wanted to try. He thought he should probably say it soon before he lost his nerve.

“Crowley,” he said, pulling away again. Crowley’s movement stopped as he looked at Aziraphale curiously and Aziraphale regretted it a little bit, but he kept going. “I, um.” Why was it so hard to say these things aloud? “Well, I’d like you to. Well. Perhaps you could-“ Crowley was just looking at him, a bit perplexed, but he was patient. “Um.” Aziraphale took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Show me how much you love me?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” His voice sounded a bit guarded.

Aziraphale didn’t dare open his eyes. “I _mean_, well.” Aziraphale huffed. “I think you know exactly what I mean,” he said. Aziraphale could practically feel Crowley smiling in response.

“Are you asking me to fuck you?” Crowley asked, mirth apparent in his voice. “I mean, as opposed to the other way around?”

Aziraphale opened his eyes to glare at Crowley. “Well, I'm not sure I would use that word. But that about amounts to it, yes.”

Crowley’s expression softened and he had a tenderness in his eyes that made Aziraphale want to melt. “Are you sure? I mean, have you done it that way before?”

Aziraphale laughed a hollow laugh. “Do you really think Gabriel would have let me penetrate him?”

“Hmm,” Crowley said, furrowing his brows thoughtfully. “Well he was missing out,” he said, leaning in to kiss Aziraphale’s neck.

“So are you interested?” Aziraphale pressed.

“I want you in every way possible, Angel,” he purred against Aziraphale’s neck as he continued kissing. He paused abruptly, lifting his head to look at Aziraphale with uncertainty. “Is ‘Angel’ okay?”

“I didn’t think it was up for contention at this point.”

“Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes. I like it.” Crowley just gave Aziraphale a dopey smile. “Oh, could we just get on with it?” Aziraphale said, mimicking Crowley and trying not to let his own smile show.

“Oh ho! Patience, Angel.” Aziraphale pouted. “You said you wanted me to show you how much I love you and I intend to do so. Thoroughly.”

Aziraphale supposed he couldn’t argue with that.

“Lay down,” Crowley commanded. His voice was thick and sultry and Aziraphale obeyed it, shoving the blankets and things aside so he could lay back on the bed comfortably. He buzzed a little bit with nervousness, but was quickly put at ease when Crowley was as gentle as humanly possible, slowly unwrapping him like a present. He kissed everywhere that new skin was exposed, light and soft kisses. Aziraphale closed his eyes and attempted to lay still, concentrating on the tiny thrill that accompanied each of those kisses. By the time Aziraphale was naked, Crowley had kissed every part of him, having made his his toes curl and his body shiver when he reached some of the more sensitive locations.

Crowley hadn’t removed any more of his own clothes, so when he was back to kissing Aziraphale’s lips, Aziraphale’s fingers found his waistband.

“Uh uh,” Crowley pulled away to say. “I’m not done yet.”

How could he possibly not be done? But then he had Aziraphale laying on his stomach and he was kissing his back and Aziraphale had completely forgotten how sensual back kisses could be.

It was wonderful and it was torture and Aziraphale wondered if Crowley was doing it on purpose.

Crowley moved onto kissing the backs of his legs, very clearly skipping over an entire region of utmost importance.

When he finally made it to the neglected area, Aziraphale could feel his hands squeezing and his lips kissing and he was a bit surprised by how much he liked the feeling of it.

“I love your ass,” Crowley said, still squeezing and kissing. “Have I ever told you that before?”

“Erm. No.” Crowley had called him attractive and sexy on occasion, but Aziraphale wasn’t sure he remembered him ever making comments about specific features.

“Mmm. Well I do. I’m an ass man, me.”

“I suppose that’s good, considering I’ve got plenty.” Aziraphale was trying to sound self confident, but wasn’t quite sure he was pulling it off. 

“Damn right.” At least Crowley’s confidence in him felt good enough for now. 

There was some fumbling to find a bottle and Crowley was teasing gently. “You’re certain?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re ready?”

“Yes.” Still, Aziraphale couldn’t suppress the sharp intake of breath in response to the cold finger.

“Alright?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said into a pillow, his voice somewhat muffled. He supposed he was a bit out of practice of being on the receiving end, because it felt weird and intense, especially when it became two fingers, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good intense. He knew he just needed to relax into it, so that is what he tried to do. Maybe if they just got on with it, like he had been trying to insist.

“You’ve got goose flesh. Are you cold?” He just had to be so sweet.

“A little.”

“Do you want a blanket?”

“Well, if you just get on top of me, perhaps I’ll warm up.”

“So _demanding._"

Aziraphale huffed.

“Alright, turn around then.” 

Aziraphale rolled onto his back again and his ire dissipated when he saw Crowley sitting up before him and looking nervous.

“You’re sure you want this?” Crowley asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Crowley grabbed the back of his t-shirt collar and pulled his shirt off in one motion. He stayed sitting though, as if he wasn’t sure what to do next. It wasn't at all like him to be uncertain during sex.

Aziraphale reached a hand out to Crowley. “Just kiss me, Darling.”

Crowley accepted the request, gently laying on Aziraphale and kissing him tenderly. It felt _so_ very nice, Crowley's lips against his. And it helped Aziraphale relax, too.

“See,” Aziraphale said as Crowley kissed his neck. “‘M already warmer.”

Aziraphale felt Crowley smile before returning to his mouth.

Aziraphale found the nape of his neck, pulling at the short hairs there. 

Crowley’s confidence seemed to grow as they kept kissing and Aziraphale pulled away again to say the thing that was clawing its way to his lips, demanding to be said. “I love you, Darling,” he said, breathless. 

“I love you, I love you,” Crowley murmured to Aziraphale’s collar bone, where he was kissing in a line.

Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s boxer briefs again in suggestion, and this time Crowley obliged, pulling back to remove them.

Aziraphale helped Crowley with the condom, like Crowley sometimes did for him. It was a way of saying _‘yes, please, I want this, don’t be afraid.’_

Crowley was gentle. Nimble, too. He moved deliberately, like each movement was choreographed. He was like a dancer- but of course he was, how could Aziraphale not have known?

Aziraphale opened his eyes to look at Crowley. He could look at the face he was making, strained in effort and contorted in pleasure. He could notice the freckles dotting his face and the fiery red of his hair. Aziraphale’s hands found that head, pulling it down closer, so that his forehead met his shoulder. He felt protective, wanting to cradle that head, feel Crowley close. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s shoulder and kept moving, Aziraphale stunned by the feeling of him.

“I’m so thankful I get to know you like this,” Aziraphale said, pulling his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

Crowley stopped abruptly, lifting himself to look at Aziraphale with wide eyes. Oh dear. Nervousness leaked into Aziraphale’s body.

“Did I say something wrong, dear?” he squeaked.

“No,” he said quickly. “I, um.” Were his eyes becoming watery? They looked almost golden in the midday light. He brought a hand to his face, eyes closed. Aziraphale thought he could see tears streaming. He spoke into his hand, his voice muffled. “I- uh.” He paused for a breath. “I really fucking love you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale felt relief wash over him. He also felt a certain level of awe. This was real. This beautiful, marvelous creature was his. And Aziraphale needed more of his touch.

“Darling,” he said, pulling Crowley’s hand from his face. “I want to feel you,” Aziraphale said, desire heavy in his voice. 

When Crowley started again, it was with a new vigor and Aziraphale found his legs wrapped around his back. He loved the way his legs felt wrapped around Crowley’s body, the way Crowley felt on top of him, the way he moved so smoothly, like a competitive swimmer in a pool, completely in his element, each stroke perfection.

A moan started vibrating through Aziraphale’s throat.

“I fucking love your sounds,” Crowley said, moving faster.

And Aziraphale was surprised again because he had never commented on his sounds before. And the building pleasure mixed with a warmth blooming in his chest.

“I- mmm- I love _you_,” Aziraphale somehow managed to say, before succumbing to another moan. How had they never done this before? Except that of course Aziraphale knew how. It had been his own fear. But he wasn’t afraid anymore. He knew Crowley now. And he was everything. _Crowley, Crowley, Crowley._ “Fuck,” he said, tilting his head back.

Crowley movement became frantic, losing some of its grace. Aziraphale couldn’t hold his legs in place anymore. “Angel, _fuck_, can I?”

“Yes, yes, go ahead.” Aziraphale opened his eyes to watch Crowley come, his fingers finding his own erection so he could pleasure himself while he did. Crowley’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a silent scream, his face scrunched and beads of sweat along his hair line. He was perfection, he was perfection, he was perfection.

When Crowley removed himself, he sidled up to Aziraphale’s side, kissing his neck and playing with his scrotum and Aziraphale’s entire body was trembling as Crowley kept touching and kissing him while he worked himself. 

“You are so incredibly sexy like this,” Crowley said into his ear before sucking on his earlobe. Aziraphale was overtaken by a powerful orgasm. He didn’t have very good control of his release and ended up splattering messily all over himself. 

Aziraphale couldn’t even care about the mess because he was impossibly content. It was Crowley and it was real and it wasn’t just sex anymore.

And then he was thrown through another loop because Crowley proceeded to _lick him clean._

Which really was absurd, wasn’t it? Aziraphale knew just as well as anyone that semen did not taste good. And he was convinced that anyone who said otherwise was lying. Also, Crowley’s tongue was tickling him.

“You don’t have to do that, dear, I really should shower anyways.”

“Too late,” Crowley said from somewhere around Aziraphale’s navel.

“Well I’m still going to shower because now I’ve got your saliva all over me.”

“Fine then.”

“Did you, um, did you want to shower?” Aziraphale asked shyly.

“You can go first,” Crowley said, shrugging.

“You are the one that’s still got a condom hanging on for dear life.”

Crowley looked down at himself as if he had forgotten. He made a face. “Mm, right.”

“But anyways, I rather meant, did you want to shower together?”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale and blinked in surprise a few times. “Oh. Um. Yeah. Sure. I mean, yeah. Course,” he said, quite eloquently.

Aziraphale smiled. “Alright, then. We can lay back down and all once we are cleaned up.”

“Yeah, alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be released after Chapter 18 of the main work.
> 
> [[Next Chapter in the Main Work]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367931/chapters/50654984)


	5. Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during District of (un-)Certainty's Chapter 18: Ineffable Husbands. Crowley and Aziraphale are visiting Aziraphale's parents for Christmas and staying in Aziraphale's childhood bedroom. They have been together as "boyfriends" for about 8 months, it is Christmas morning, and Crowley may be planning to ask Aziraphale an important question later. (They were meant to spend the previous Christmas together, just the two of them in Virginia, but when things were complicated by the drunken sex from Chapter 1 of this work, Crowley ran off and they both had positively miserable holidays. This is a Christmas do-over!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is [Almost (Sweet Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Irw04nbXwxk)

Aziraphale woke to Crowley clinging to him, as he often did when they slept in the same bed, which had become most nights in the preceding months. Despite his attempts to seem detached most of the time, it turned out Crowley was a big cuddler. Aziraphale didn’t mind. It was warm and cozy sharing the bed with him and he liked having him so close.

Aziraphale absently brought his hand to Crowley’s hair, fingers rubbing his scalp in the way that he knew Crowley liked. This prompted Crowley to stir, nuzzling Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Merry Christmas,” he said sleepily.

“Merry Christmas,” Aziraphale replied.

It was gray and dreary outside, a drizzle misting on the windowpane, rather than a snow that may have been more welcome. That didn’t change the fact that it was Christmas, though, and that very fact filled Aziraphale with joy. Because it was Christmas, and Aziraphale loved Christmas. He loved the season, and the decorations, and the food, and the family. It felt so long since he’d had a proper Christmas, the previous one having been so fraught. And this year was to be the best yet because he was getting to share it with this handsome, moody, thoughtful, infuriating, brilliant, absurd man who was currently rubbing his face on Aziraphale’s chest like a cat.

Crowley’s chin found a final place on Aziraphale’s chest to lodge, digging in a tad painfully. “I like the pajamas,” he said, Aziraphale feeling the vibration of his voice on his chest. Aziraphale’s mother had surprised them each with Christmas pajamas the previous night. Well, it hadn’t been a surprise to Aziraphale, but it had been to Crowley.

“Oh, _good._ My mother called me before we came and asked about what you liked and I told her you would prefer something more muted.” Crowley’s pajamas were a solid dark green while Aziraphale’s own were a cream color with little red and green reindeers.

“You were right,” Crowley said, laying his face onto Aziraphale’s shoulder, the chin thankfully no longer digging. “Anyways, it was nice of her.”

“Yes, well, she does pajamas every year.”

“Nice of her to include me, though.”

“You _are_ my guest.”

Crowley hummed and let his hand start wandering over Aziraphale’s pajamas.

“Gabriel ever get pajamas?”

“He never came for Christmas.”

“So, I’m special?” Crowley said, his hand coming underneath Aziraphale’s pajama shirt. Is that what this was? Fishing for compliments?

“Very special, dear,” Aziraphale conceded.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Crowley said, starting to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek and neck as his hand massaged his chest, fingers curling into the hair there, and then made its way into Aziraphale’s pants, running along his thigh. “Soft,” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale wasn’t sure if he was referring to the pajamas or him. If it was to him, Aziraphale knew it wasn’t a judgement. It was too reverent. And, anyways, the way he was touching his thigh was making Aziraphale unable to think too much about it at the moment.

“I know what you’re doing,” Aziraphale said as evenly as he could, what with his breathing beginning to betray him.

“And?”

“We have to be very quiet,” Aziraphale warned seriously.

“I can do that,” Crowley said, his breath hot on Aziraphale’s ear. “Can you?” he teased, rubbing circles on Aziraphale’s thigh.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said tersely.

“Just checking,” Crowley said innocently, as his hand moved to run over Aziraphale’s boxers. Aziraphale jerked slightly as he bit back a whimper. This was going to be challenging. Crowley looked quite pleased with himself as he disappeared under the covers.

Aziraphale felt him mouthing at the pajama pants before tugging at his pants and boxers, pulling them down just enough to free him, only to trap him again with his mouth. _Oh goodness_. Aziraphale found a bar in the headboard behind him to grip onto with both hands as Crowley proceeded to do some very impressive things with his tongue. 

He was very enthusiastic for it being so early in the morning. Perhaps it was just because it was Christmas. Whatever it was, Aziraphale certainly didn’t mind, if he had the power to mind at all. It was taking most of his brain power to focus on keeping quiet and keeping his body still.

Crowley’s head popped out from under the covers again, his hair mussed.

“How’s that for a start?”

“Very good, dear,” Aziraphale said, his breath ragged. Crowley smiled mischievously before moving to plant kisses on his chest.

It wasn’t a bad thing to wake up to this kind of barrage of affection. Quite the opposite. There was something nice about the tenderness of early mornings.

“Since you are so energetic this morning, darling,” Aziraphale said. “Perhaps _you _could…?”

“Oh!” Crowley said with an air of drama, pausing from his kissing to give Aziraphale a teasing look. “So, it’s going to one of _those_ rare times.”

“I wouldn’t call it _rare_.”

“I’m not complaining,” he said, lips turning up. “I like it when you fuck me.”

“_Shhh!_ Do you _want_ my parents to hear you?”

“Sorry,” Crowley said, though he didn’t look sorry at all. Still, he did lower his voice to say, “Did you have something in mind?”

In way of answering, Aziraphale maneuvered his body so he was laying on his side, Crowley having to readjust himself as he did. He made sure Crowley’s arm was wrapped around him in a spooning position and was pleased when Crowley easily transferred to kissing his shoulder. It was clear that Crowley had gotten the message, and it was clearer that he was quite excited, when he rather unashamedly began humping Aziraphale.

As ridiculous as he thought Crowley was for it, he couldn’t have denied that he liked it, the feeling of Crowley’s body cupping him, the feeling of that hard package pressing, the feeling of his own bottom cushioning against it. It was_ titillating_.

And then, of course, there was the scrambling, and the whispers of, “which suitcase pocket did you put the _supplies_ in?”, and the “the door is definitely closed, yes?”

Aziraphale did insist that they keep their shirts on- just in case! If someone came to the door, at least they could pretend they were still sleeping or just cuddling. A locked door would simply earn unwanted suspicion.

So, it was under the layers of sheets and blankets with just their bottom halves bare, their disrobed garments kicked to the end of the bed under the covers, that Aziraphale first felt the gentle fingers, that wildly odd and wonderful feeling. And it was with more fumbling, and more kissing, and readjusting of sheets, that he felt Crowley gently slip inside him.

It was all warmth and gentle touches under the covers, Crowley caressing him all over as he moved in that elegant way of his. Aziraphale didn’t know how or when Crowley managed to slicken his hand, but soon the sensation of Crowley moving inside him was enhanced by the feeling of that hand fondling his own member in a smooth and gentle way.

Crowley was taking such care in his tenderness and seemed to be putting a great deal of attention to Aziraphale’s pleasure. Aziraphale felt quite loved and quite happy.

At least, that’s what he felt underneath the pleasure that was rapidly building, taking him to a sort of blissful state of drunkenness.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

  
~ ~ ~  


There was something very sexy about fucking Aziraphale in his childhood bedroom. Maybe it was the danger of it. Maybe it was something about imagined innocence. Maybe it was just that Crowley felt closer to Aziraphale than he ever had before. Regardless of what it was, Aziraphale was clearly trying very hard to not make sounds, and that was just icing on the cake.

It would be even more exciting after tonight, once Aziraphale was wearing the ring Crowley had hidden away in his luggage.

That was for later, though. This was now. And Crowley felt his job was to make Aziraphale feel as loved as possible. If he brought him to ecstasy in the process, well, that was just an added bonus.

Crowley was perhaps a bit too proud of himself when Aziraphale wet both Crowley’s hand and the insides of the sheets, just managing to stifle something like a whimper. His mission accomplished, he could focus on the softness of Aziraphale’s body and the feeling of his skin and the unbridled joy of being in this state with him. It was with those thoughts that he was able to allow his own release, letting the euphoria wash over him.

Amid the panting and the kissing and the “I love you”s that followed, there wasn’t much reason to worry about getting out of bed too soon. It was still very early. And so, once Crowley found some rudimentary way to deal with the condom (turned out that plastic bag from the airport was useful, after all), they got to tangle together in the soiled sheets (which they would have to find a discreet way to manage later) until the smell of pancakes and bacon reached the room and they had to take turns stealthily making their way to the bathroom to get cleaned up and generally righted before they could run down to claim the delicious breakfast. 

The breakfast was just the start to a day of holiday beverages and fudge and family, and this day was just the first of many Christmasses spent similarly, this holiday once dreaded quickly becoming a favorite. Even if it was only because of the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes! The purely indulgent final chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on this piece:
> 
> I have never written smut before this piece and here I am with 5 chapters! I want to be very candid about the fact that I am a cis woman, which is why I originally had no intention to write smut at all for these characters. I don’t know what it’s like to have a prostate or what it feels like to ejaculate. The thing is, as I was writing the main work, it started to become very clear that sex was an important part of this relationship. And, really, sex is important for a lot of relationships. And so I decided to write this, not with the goal of conveying what it is like to have one’s prostrate stimulated, but with the goal of being honest about sex in general, because I think ultimately people are people and sex is sex. 
> 
> I think fic and smut is a great place for exploration and fantasy. I also think it can and should be a place for honesty and for learning. If you don’t know a lot about sex, this is what I want you to know, and if you have lots of experience, this is what I want you to remember:
> 
> Sometimes sex is about the basest desire for physical satisfaction or relief. Sometimes it is about emotions. Sometimes you are feeling really into your partner, sometimes you have to supply your own fantasy in your brain to excite yourself. Sometimes it is great, sometimes it is fine, sometimes it’s kind of eh. The least honest thing about this piece is probably that it is “really good” every time. I hope, though, that it is still clear that even in these chapters, there is some gradation to how “good” it is.
> 
> People use condoms during sex. People use lubricant during sex. If you are engaging in anal sex, dear god, do not even attempt it without lubricant. Receiving anal sex can hurt, it can feel weird, it can feel very nice (you do not need a prostate for it to feel nice). 
> 
> Different people have different thresholds and desires for the level of pain that they want during sex. Some people (like me) would prefer absolutely no pain whatsoever, thank you very much. But that is not true for everyone. I think Crowley has a certain desire for pain that is absent for Aziraphale.
> 
> I don’t have biting or rimming or anything that I personally don’t or wouldn’t do in these chapters because you don’t have to do that stuff and vanilla sex can still be sexy.
> 
> Some people make a lot of sounds during sex. Some people don’t. Some people like to say dirty things during sex. Some people don’t. Some people like to hear dirty things, but they would rather not say them.
> 
> Penetration is not the only route to orgasm. In fact, if you are on the receiving end (for anal or vaginal), you may very well need to achieve orgasm some other way, or with additional stimulation in conjunction with the penetration. (I understand this to be true for people with prostates and penises, too, at least, in my personal experience, because, guess what? People peg.)
> 
> Penetration does not have to be involved for something to be called sex. It is present in all these chapters and maybe cis gay men don’t default to penetration. That personal default of mine could very well be due to my being a cis woman in a heterosexual relationship.
> 
> The aftermath of sex is messy. If anyone in the party has a penis, you have to deal with semen. Whether that is in the little pouch of a condom or all over someone’s body or inside somebody. If it is inside somebody, well. Regardless of which orifice received the “load”, it has to come out, gravity will win, sorry. (I guess cleaning up isn’t “sexy” but, like, all these movies where people wake up completely naked like they didn’t go to the bathroom or shower or something, like the went to sleep afterwards without dealing with the situation first- if anyone is capable of doing that, I am impressed. Or maybe disgusted.)
> 
> People talk during sex. Or they don’t. Sex can be awkward. Negotiation and communication can be awkward, but it can also improve the experience for everyone involved.
> 
> Whatever you took away from this piece, I hope it felt realistic. I hope it is refreshing rather than disappointing to see sex that maybe isn’t totally sexy. Or maybe it did feel totally sexy. I hope it added to the main work, too. I think sex is an opportunity for emotional sharing and revelation. Whatever you took away, and whether you read the main work or not, thank you for joining me.
> 
> *Maybe your experience of sex is totally different from mine, and that’s fine. This is my experience and my honest take.
> 
> **I did spend a lot of time thinking about positions and whether they were feasible, and I did try some because these fics have been consuming me (you know it is bad when you are lying next to your partner wondering how to convince them to try something just because you want to know if it makes sense for your writing...) but note that I could still easily be wrong about mechanics.


End file.
